Tiger Tiger Burning Bright
by YamiNoTenshi666
Summary: a young theif is caught and emprisoned in the Reikai. Kurama is to interrogate this boy and get a confession from him. what happens when he finds more in this boy than he thought? yaoi, KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho...i just own Kira and Akuma..

The boy rose from his bed and walked to the window. The full moon shone brilliantly against his golden hair and made his brown eyes glow. But something was horribly wrong there. His eyes were empty; no life was shown in them though his body was animated. The window was thrown open and he jumped out running swiftly over the grounds.

He ran through a portal straight to the spirit world and into King Enma's palace. Knocking out the guards he made his way into the vault where all the artifacts were stored. He threw the glittering objects into a sack that he had been carrying the entire time. He made his way out with the objects forgetting all about the security camera that had been following him the entire time… and this is how Kira Ai came to be locked in the dungeon of the palace.

Koenma walked by the empty prison cells with Kurama following closely behind him. He was going to try and get some information out of a boy who had stolen and hidden a number of demonic artifacts. This boy refused to tell where he had hidden the artifacts saying he didn't do it though there was footage showing him doing it. He had gotten Kurama because he wanted someone else to try and Kurama was the only one there that was free that day.

The two finally came to the cell where the boy was being held and unlocked the door stepping in along with Kurama. The boy was curled up in the corner where he had been chained to the walls weeks before. He was mumbling something to himself in a somewhat insane manner, as if someone else was there. His long strawberry blond hair was pooled at his sides covering him like a blanket and his long bangs covered most of his honey brown eyes. His jeans and once white t-shirt were torn and muddy showing he hadn't been able to change since he got there. There were large painful looking manacles around his ankles and wrists and long chains attaching him to the wall but giving him enough room to move around quite a bit.

"Kira, time to talk again." Koenma said.

"I didn't do it…" the boy mumbled, it was barely a whisper and both others strained to hear it.

"Kira, both of us know you did so just tell us where all of the things you stole are. It will be easier on both of us if you do." Koenma said.

"I didn't do it…" Kira repeated. Koenma sighed and turned to Kurama.

"As you can see, I cannot get any information out of him. I want you to try with him and see what you can find out from him." Koenma said.

"I'll try…" Kurama said walking further into the room and watching Koenma leave. He sat down on the ground next to Kira and looked at the boy. "So…Kira is your name correct?"

"Yes, Kira Ai…" the boy said.

"I'm Kurama, as you probably heard from Koenma, I am here to further question you on the past robberies." Kurama said. "What exactly happened? I saw the tapes showing you stealing the artifacts but you seem absolutely sure you did not. A normal criminal would not put up with this treatment if he actually did it, he would simply confess preferring execution then withering away from malnutrition and weakness."

"I didn't do it…" Kira said for a third time.

"Would you at least tell me what you remember happening? Maybe we'll be able to straighten things out for you and get you out of here." Kurama said.

"Can't tell you…" Kira said softly.

"Kira, you have to if you ever want to leave here," Kurama pleaded.

"I cant…he'll kill me." Kira whimpered. Silent tears fell down his cheeks, god he wanted to get out of there but if he said anything…he'd be killed.

"Who will kill you?" Kurama asked. He was starting to get somewhere with this boy and he'd hopefully get at least a little more of this story out of the boy.

"Can't tell you anything more than I have." Kira whimpered. He attempted to sit up and move away but the weights on his arms and legs were too heavy for him to lift and he just fell back to the ground with a thud. Kurama made a mental note of that and stood up himself.

"Okay…I'll leave you be Kira, I think we can get somewhere on the information you've given me. Maybe even get you home eventually." Kurama said. Kira only gave a small sad sound as he left. Kurama walked into Koenma's office moments later and sat down.

"Not much luck I'm guessing." Koenma said.

"I found out someone's threatening him so he can't talk and that he couldn't have done it by himself." Kurama said.

"How so?" Koenma asked.

"Kira couldn't even lift himself and the chains, on he tapes he was able to break down walls without even trying. There's no way he could have done it by himself, if he had he'd be able to lift those chains easily and probably would've broken them by now." Kurama said.

"That would explain why he has barely moved since he got here…" Koenma said to himself. "So he's being threatened? By who?"

"I don't know, he said if he told me whoever it was would kill him." Kurama said.

"So he's afraid if he tells anyone who is really doing these crimes he'll be killed." Koenma said.

"Yes, he's just a scared little boy." Kurama said.

"Thank you Kurama, he information you found will help greatly in this case." Koenma said writing down a few things.

"Okay, I'd like to know where this one goes, keep me informed on it." Kurama said before leaving. He walked past the cells again, wanting to tell Kira goodbye and good luck but was met by a strange voice coming from his cell. He froze after hearing it and started listening in on what was happening. It was much deeper and more demonic than Kira's. Kira's was there too but the other was more dominant of the conversation.

"Just let me take over and I'll set you free pet." The other voice said.

"No…every time you take over something bad happens to me…it's your fault I'm here in the first place…" Kira whimpered.

"I'm trying to be nice boy, I'll take over on my own and destroy what's left of your pitiful mind if you'd rather that." the voice sneered.

"N-no! I don't wanna die!" Kira said frightenedly.

"I guess…you are a very good host, you don't think enough to get in my way. You're my poor stupid little pet. Now…tell me who you belong to and what you are, I want to hear it from you." it said.

"I-I belong to Master Akuma and I'm a stupid little faggot…" Kira answered.

"Good boy, you may sleep now." the voice laughed. Kurama heard Kira let out a few broken sobs before silence took over. He walked over in front of the cell looking at the sleeping boy, who was crying silently to himself.

End Part 1+

Yami: kay so it completely sucks but it gets better! TRUST ME!

Kira: suuure you just make my life more miserable...

Yami: SHUT UP YOU MORON! anyways...KEEP READING PLEASE! reviews make me update faster so if you want to see what happens review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami: i still dont own Yu Yu Hakusho...BUT I TRIED TO GET OWNERSHIP OF IT!

Kira shook violently in his sleep and screamed as someone touched his shoulder gently. He flinched back and whimpered in fear still not opening his eyes to see who was there.

"Kira, calm down. It's only me." Kurama said softly. One brown eye opened, then the other and he slowly relaxed. His eyes still held a great amount of fear but at least he wasn't as scared as before. "I'm going to help you keep the demon at bay." He said slipping a cord around Kira's neck. It had a talisman attached to it so the demon would remain dormant until it could be exorcised from Kira.

"You…knew…?" Kira said in surprise.

"I found out a few hours ago so I went to get this. Being possessed as you are often drives the host insane after too much mental abuse from the demon; you're already in a bad enough state without being driven insane." Kurama said. "Koenma will have the demon extracted from you soon, once you explain all that has happened to him."

"No…he scares me…and he doesn't believe me anyways…" Kira said.

"Then you have to make him believe. I'm going to call Koenma down now so you can explain." Kurama said standing up. Kira whimpered but could make no move to stop him. Kurama flipped on an intercom and began speaking into it. "Koenma, can you please come down. Kira has some things to tell you and it would be best to let you know now."

"I'll be right down, what re you doing down there though?" Koenma asked.

"No reason really, I just heard him crying n my way out and he explained everything to me." Kurama said half lying (he had been going home hearing Kira crying originally…just not this time).

"Very well, I'll be down in ten minutes." Koenma said turning off the intercom. Kurama turned back to Kira, who had begun crying again.

"Why are you doing this to me…? No one else has tried to help me out of here…only tried to get information I don't have out of me…" Kira said.

"Because you need some help and it looks like no one else is going to help you." Kurama said. / And you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. / He mentally added.

"I still don't understand…I've needed help many times before but no one helped…why is this different…?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, because I'm here." Kurama said sitting next to Kira again. He pulled the weakened boy so he was leaned against his shoulder. The chains had made him immobile so this was a welcome change from lying on the ground.

"What is it that you would like to say, Kira?" Koenma asked as he walked into the cell.

"I'm possessed…I didn't do the stealing…the demon possessing me did…" Kira said.

"A possession! Why didn't you say that earlier?" Koenma yelled. Kira whimpered and tears started leaking from his eyes again.

"The demon, Akuma as I heard, has threatened to destroy his mind. He was scared." Kurama said rubbing Kira's back to calm him down.

"So that's who has been threatening you…" Koenma said. "How have you found all this out in a few hours while no one else could find anything out in weeks?"

"Because I actually pay a bit of attention to him. Have you actually talked to him or seen the fear in his eyes? It's obvious he isn't a thief if you look." Kurama said.

"Well…I uh…no." Koenma admitted with a sigh. "I have never actually given you a chance have I Kira?" Koenma asked kneeling down by the two. Kira clamped his eyes shut and pulled away best he could. "I'm sorry little one, I haven't meant to be so cold to you but it is very frustrating to have caught a person and not get the answers." Koenma said pulling out a set of keys. He began unlocking the shackles letting Kira out of the chains he saw the talisman around his neck and knew it was safe to let it out.

"Wha…? I'm confused…why are you unchaining me…?" Kira asked.

"The demon is under control right now, and seeing the state you are in, I doubt you'll try to leave." Koenma said. "Kurama will set you up for tonight and I'll try and get the demon exorcised from you tomorrow." He said as he walked out leaving the two boys alone again.

"Okay…can you walk Kira? You haven't moved in a few weeks so you're probably very stiff…" Kurama said standing. Kira attempted to rise but his knees buckled and he fell on his ass. "Here, take my hand, I'll help you." Kurama said extending his hand out to Kira. Kira stared at Kurama's hand for a few moments before taking it into his own. Kurama picked the smaller boy up and carrying him out.

"Why are you being so nice to me…? You don't even know me…but you act like you actually care…" Kira said holding onto Kurama gently.

"Kira, I don't need a reason for not wanting to see someone hurt. I don't need to know you to care about your well-being or your emotions." Kurama said stroking Kira's blond hair. "How does a warm bath and a nice meal sound to you? You're a complete mess and you look starved."

"You'd let me…?" Kira asked looking up.

"Of course, I enjoy cooking and I think you'd like to get yourself cleaned up a bit, am I right?" Kurama asked.

"In other words you think I smell bad and don't look good and you don't want something as dirty as me with you…" Kira said. In his life no act had just been for kindness, there was always something behind it and it was normally because whoever it was didn't like something about him.

"No, I actually think you're fine the way you are but I thought you'd prefer being clean then having all the dirt on you. I think you're quite adorable right now, it would be absolutely fine with me for you to stay like you are." Kurama said as he opened the door to his room.

End Part 2+

Yami: DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Kira: so? you've already got this whole series half written!

Yami: details, details...ANYWHO! i'm hapy that some of you were kind enough to review, i really apreciate it!

Kira: YOU'RE MAKING HER GET HYPER! STOP IT

Ymi: SHUT UP! you know you love me anyways! okay, i might get another chappy up tomorrow, i might not, depends on how i feel! if you review it's much more likely though! JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i only own Kira and Akuma! I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!

When they got to Kurama's home he got Kira cleaned up and fed like he said he would. He set Kira up in the extra bedroom the rooms in the palace have two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and living room and then went to bed himself.

………………..

Kurama woke up at three in the morning to the sound of Kira sobbing. He got up and started looking through the rooms trying to find where Kira was. He found Kira was no longer in the room he had been and that the bathroom light was on. He walked in and found the floor covered in blood with Kira was lying in the middle bleeding and crying. His shirt was completely soaked with blood and lying in the pool Kira had created. He was holding a small but very sharp knife and slash marks dug into his chest and arms. His blond hair was stained red from the blood, as were his pajama pants.

"Kira? What happened?" Kurama asked.

"I want to die…! I just want to escape this hell!" Kira cried.

"Calm down Kira!" Kurama said taking the knife from Kira. Kira clutched at Kurama's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Kurama's t-shirt was soaked with blood but Kurama could really care less, Kira was far ore important than a stupid t-shirt. Once the boys sobs died down Kira regained control and pushed himself off Kurama. "Kira, what's wrong? What is so bad you want to die?"

"Everything…no one cares if I die or not so why should I keep on living if all I do is hurt?" Kira whimpered. "I am just a frightened lonely little boy…who can not take care of himself no matter how hard I try and will never make anything of myself…"

"Kira, start looking at what's good about you instead of al the bad." Kurama said rubbing Kira's back gently.

"Everything is bad about me…it is obvious that I'm a faggot who can not do anything right…" Kira said bitterly.

"I can tell you a few good things about you if you cant come up with any." Kurama said. "You are adorable for one, when you are surprised there I a certain gleam to your eyes that looks gorgeous, you are by far one of the mot beautiful people I have seen, and you just want to be loved don't you. You just want someone to care about and to be cared for." Kira broke down again burying his face into Kurama's shoulder nodding. "Let me get you all patched up for now, we'll talk about all this first thing tomorrow okay? If we talk now I may forget half of it tomorrow and I don't want to forget anything you say."

"O…okay… but you don't need to dress my wounds…they are already healed." Kira said pointing to his chest. Kurama was surprised by it but guessed it was just a side effect from having the demon inside him. Akuma could not have his host dying so he probably gave Kira special healing abilities. He helped Kira to his feet and they both went into Kurama's bedroom. He'd clean up the blood in the morning; Kira shouldn't be left alone in his current state of mind. Kira cuddled up to Kurama when he climbed into the bed and griped his bloodied shirt tightly. It was obvious the boy was nervous around people still so his fear and need for physical contact must have been very large for him to cling to Kurama as he was. Kurama was a little afraid that Kira's mind was too scarred not to ever go back to a normal life.

………………………………

"What did you normally do before the demon started possessing you?" Kurama asked as they sat drinking some hot chocolate the next morning. Kurama thought Kira would like something nice and hot to drink after being stuck in that cold cell for a few weeks.

"I was being sold out for sex…." Kira said monotonously. "My father, though I have never considered him that, used me and sold me off to the highest bidder. He had done that to me since my mother died when I was seven."

"That's horrible." Was all Kurama had to say about it. Kira's life really had not been worth living…Kurama would try and change that for him.

"Kurama…can I ask you something?" Kira asked timidly. Kira's moodswings were absolutely adorable. One minute he's be annoyed, the next depressed, then shy!

"Yes, anything." Kurama said.

"What's going to happen to me…? I mean once the demon is exorcised…do I go back into prostitution again? Are you just going to forget about me and let me kill myself?" Kira asked. His voice was trembling and he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. He didn't want to go back or to be forgotten…

"No, I wont let that happen to you. Even if that is Koenma's decision I wont let you. I'll let you move in with me if you are to go straight back to the Ningenkai human world I think…." Kurama said hugging Kira. "Sending you back to a life like that would be cruel."

"You…would…? Even though you know what I do and that I'm suicidal…?" Kira asked

"Of course, is there anything else you'd like to know?" Kurama asked. Kira hesitantly nodded and looked at Kurama seriously.

"Are you only doing this out of pity?" Kira asked bitterly. Yet another mood swing, now he was angry. Kurama was surprised by the question and thought it over.

"I suppose at first that's what I felt but now…I think I'm growing quite attached. You've got a wonderful personality and I enjoy talking to you. I do feel sorry about what you're forced to go through but that's not why I'm helping you out." Kurama said.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that because that's what I want you to say?" Kira asked.

"I mean it, I wont lie to you." Kurama said. The boy's eyes locked and they simply stared at each other for a few minutes. A knock on the door brought them out of their moment. Kurama got up and went to the door to find Koenma standing there.

"It's time for Kira's exorcism." Koenma said in a somber tone.

Kira whimpered pitifully as he was strapped down to a table. It was just a precaution to make sure the demon didn't take over and attack. Kurama was sitting in a chair next to the table stroking Kira's hand gently and telling him everything would be okay. A mask was put over Kira's face and a strange gas put him to sleep.

……………………………

Kira slowly woke up what must have been hours later. He was lying in a bed instead of the table he had passed out on. His head was pounding and his whole body ached but he still forced himself to sit up.

"Are you feeling okay Kira?" Kurama asked from his seat on the bed.

"I hurt…but otherwise I feel fine." Kira said scratching his head. For some reason two spots on his head were starting to itch quite a bit as well as the area right above his bottom.

"That's good to hear, you're exorcism went perfectly and you're yourself once again." Kurama said stroking Kira's face gently. "I asked Koenma what he thought about you moving in with me and he thought that would be best, after your experience it would be hard to go back to a normal life."

"Did you tell him about me…?" Kira asked looking up at Kurama pathetically.

"No, that is your personal business to tell whoever YOU want, I have no right to go around telling everyone." Kurama said gently. "Are you sure you feel alright? You don't look so good anymore." Kurama asked seeing Kira's face pale quite a bit. Kira placed his hand over his mouth as he felt bile begin to rise in his throat.

"I'm gonna puke." Kira said. Kurama picking him up quickly and ran into the bathroom. A moment latter Kira emptied his stomach into the toilet. Kurama gently held back his hair and rubbed his back gently as he vomited. This was just a side effect from the extraction of the demon. Sometimes a person would get physically sick, like Kira was right now. He handed Kira a napkin after he was finished and let him wipe off his face. Kira rinsed out his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"How about you rest a while longer and I will make something for you to eat that will go easy on your stomach. You must be pretty hungry after emptying your stomach like that." Kurama said helping him back to the bed. Kira nodded numbly and climbed back into the bed. He scratched at his head again as he watched Kurama's retreating form. An odd rumbling sound erupted from his chest as he thought of the redheaded male. When Kira noticed the sound he grabbed his throat in surprise and the sound stopped.

"That was weird…" Kira said to himself assuming it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He had been having a rough time and he probably just needed some more sleep. He lay back down and squirmed uncomfortably, something just didn't feel right down there… Kira felt something brush against his leg and peeked under the blanket to see what it was. His frail hand wrapped around a long thin striped tail, like a tigers, and tugged at it only to feel a jolt of pain shoot to his abdomen. He craned his neck around almost afraid to see what he thought he would and screamed at what he saw.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Kurama asked running into the room moments later. Kira was still holding the tail, tears sparkling in his honey-brown eyes, and rounded cat-ears dropping in his blond hair.

"W-what's wrong with me?" Kira asked letting a few tears escape his eyes. Kurama walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Kira gently.

"Shhh, don't cry Kira." Kurama said rocking him tenderly. This was a big surprise to him when he had found out a few hours before, but it was probably scaring poor little Kira more that he could imagine. Kurama blushed as Kira pushed his face into his chest, having his crush in such a position without being able to touch him at all. Kira crawled into Kurama's lap and moved his head to Kurama's shoulder. "You feel a little better? I'll try to explain this the best I can. You're a half demon. Koenma cannot find out how or why, you've got no family of demonic heritage, but you are. You're a tiger to be exact."

"I-I-I…" Kira couldn't say anything but started crying into Kurama's shoulder again.

"What's so bad about it?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I just want to be normal…" Kira said.

"Kira, you were never going to be normal, but I'll try to make everything as normal as possible for you. You aren't that different anyways, you've just got a pair of cat ears and a tail, it's not as bad as it seems." Kurama said holding the boy. He scratched one of Kira's ears and Kira started purring again. His tears stopped flowing and he just rested his face in Kurama's shoulder purring happily with his tail swaying gently from side to side. "See? It doesn't seem as big now does it?"

"I guess not…at least I have my own mind back…" Kira said.

"I myself think it's cute, I like the way the colors look with your eyes and hair." Kurama said. "How do you like this? I'm pretty much just doing what my friends' cat liked…" he chuckled.

"I like it, it feels…I dunno, just nice." Kira said. He pushed himself up and off of Kurama. He curled up wrapping his tail around himself. "Can I take a nap Kurama? Between throwing up and finding out I'm a demon I got extremely tired…"

"Yes, you don't have to ask if you can sleep, you can just go to sleep instead." Kurama said giving Kira's ears one less stroke. "Just come out when you wake up, I'll most likely be in the living room or my bedroom." Kira nodded numbly as he fell asleep. He still felt sick and was confused, all he wanted was to sleep it off and forget everything, if only for a few hours…

End Part 3

A/N- okay...i wasnt in the best of mental states when i wrote the first part. i was sorta suicidal for a while and it was really getting to my writing that day. but i wrote that quite a while ago. i'm over it mostly. it was annoying to write when i did it cause i just couldnt do anything happy for that time...JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yu yu hakusho...not mine... Kira is mine! he lives in my closet with the other twenty or somethin other characters i've created!

Kurama walked into Kiras bedroom to find the boy gone from his bed. He looked into the adjoined bathroom and found the boy looking at himself in the mirror with his shirt off.

"What's wrong Kira?" he asked curiously.

"I look fat…" Kira said looking at his stomach. Being a whore before made it so every little flaw was pointed out to him. If he weighed one hundred pounds his father would starve him until he got done to ninety or less. And even then hi father would only feed him enough to keep him alive. Kurama looked at him and looked back to Kiras face in disbelief. Kira looked almost anorexicly thin and was saying he looked fat.

"Kira you're too thin, not fat." Kurama said. He saw that Kiras ears were drooping and his tail was between his legs and knew Kira didn't believe him. "Kira, what reason do I have to lie to you? Whoever told you that you are thin doesn't know what they are talking about because you are a beautiful young man the way you are and have no need to be any thinner." He said stroking his cheek.

"Are you sure? A lot of people I know say I'm fat and that my hair is too long...are you sure I look fine?" Kira asked. Kurama nodded and smiled when Kiras ears perked up again.

"You look perfect Kira, you don't need to change yourself." Kurama said. Kira smiled and mewed happily at Kurama. Kira blushed brightly once he realized it was him who made those noises and clamped his hands over his mouth. "It's alright to be yourself Kira, though it may be hard to really do, it is okay." Kurama said pulling his hands away from his mouth.

"It is...?" Kira said unsurely. So many people had told him he was bad when he was himself, it was hard to believe someone thought he was better that way.

"Yes, now how about we go get breakfast...well lunch, it's noon now." Kurama suggested. Kira hesitated but nodded all the same, one meal wouldn't hurt...would it? "Good, because now I plan on making sure you eat at least two meals a day."

"But- I can't eat THAT much! That's too much!" Kira said. He could barely hold down one meal, and Kurama was determined to make him eat and get to a healthy weight.

"Well, you're not used to eating on regular basis so we'll work up little by little, okay?" Kurama said. "Just promise me you'll eat as much as you can. You're barely ninety pounds and I want you to be healthy."

"I will..." Kira said grabbing his tail nervously. He didn't want to eat that much, but if Kurama wanted him to he would. Kurama was the first (and only) person to really pay attention to him and care about him so he didn't want to disappoint him. Kurama smiled at him and scratched one of his ears playfully.

"Then let's go." Kurama said tugging him up.

---------------------------

Kurama tied the red ribbon in Kiras golden hair into a bow, along with one on his tail. Kurama was heading over to Kuwabaras to see Kuwabara and Yusuke. He had talked Kira into coming with him, though it had taken quite a bit to get him to agree. right now Kira had a big hat on to cover his cat ears and his tail was tucked away in his pants. He was going to take those out when they got inside but fr now it was best for them to be hidden.

"See, you look perfect, don't worry so much. They're my friends, they don't really don't care about how you look, trust me." Kurama said gently.

"But-" Kira started but was silenced by Kuramas finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't worry." Kurama insisted. Kira whined a little and clung to Kuramas back as they walked up to Kuwabaras apartment.

"Hey Kurama! You're later than usual, what's up?" Yusuke laughed.

"I was put in charge of a half demon, I had to convince him to come along." Kurama said pulled Kiras hat off. He didn't like how it looked on Kira, he's rather see the tiger ears and red bow he had tied there. Kira peeked out from behind Kuramas shoulders but quickly hid again. "He's very shy, but very sweet once he stops hiding."

"What's your name dude?" Yusuke asked.

"Kira Ai." Kira said from behind Kurama.

"Come on out then, you don't need to hide ya know!" Yusuke said. Kurama shook his head laughing as his felt Kira grip his shirt tighter. He turned around and picked Kira up, knowing the tiger would do nothing to move unless he did. Kira squeaked and tried to hide from the two others. He finally loosened up when he felt someone scratching his ears. He looked up to see Kuwabara scratching and rubbing his cat ears.

"He's a little kitten isn't he." Kuwabara said with a goofy grin.

"A tiger to be exact, but yes he's a big kitten." Kurama said letting Kira stand again. The boy leaned into Kuwabaras touch and began purring loudly enjoying it very much. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

End Part 4

Yami: short i know but since i already updated once today i didnt feel the need to make it longer! i might add another chapter tonight. to make up for not updating in like forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own Kira...and the mouse...but not yu yu hakusho or it's characters...ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN BYE THE RIGHTS TO YU YU HAKUSHO!

Kira purred loudly as Kuwabara continued petting him. The three boys were talking about something Kira didn't know about so he was content in Kuwabaras lap.

"You're enjoying yourself a lot aren't you." Kuwabara laughed. Kira nodded and sat up.

"I am very much." Kira said. He meowed/yawned and rubbed his eyes before curling up again in Kuwabaras lap.

"I think I should be going now." Kurama said seeing that. "Kiras getting tired and it's getting late." Kurama stood up and picked Kira up, nuzzling the top of the tigers head before putting the hat over his ears.

"Yeah, see ya later Kurama! You two Kira!" Yusuke called. Kurama smiled and started walking out the door, still holding the little tiger.

"Was that okay?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, it was okay. Kuwabara was very nice." Kira said quietly.

"He thought you were absolutely adorable, which you were. You looked so cute sprawled out all over the place purring and mewing, maybe I should pet you more often." Kurama said thoughtfully. "I do admit I was quite jealous of Kuwabara then, I'd have liked to have you in my lap."

"Really?" Kira said in surprise.

"Of course, I've become very attached to my tiger." Kurama said tightening his hold on Kira. Kira smiled and rested against the older males chest.

Kurama was once again woken up once again in the middle of the night by something oing on outside his room. He yawn and checked Kiras room, an as he suspected Kira was nowhere in the room.

"Kira? Come on out!" Kurama called. A moment after he said that a small gray mouse passed by him and Kira, in a full tiger form, skid passed after it. He looked like a tiger cub in this form and looked so cute chasing after he rodent. Kira padded back over to him a few minutes later looking very pleased with himself with the mouses tail hanging out his mouth. "Kira! Spit that out now!" Kurama ordered. Kira backed away shaking his head making Kurama sigh. He knelt down grabbing the scruff of Kiras neck to hold him in place and forced the tigers mouth to open to get the poor mouse out. "Kira, you do not eat mice. You are human you remember."

"But it was fun..." Kira said turning back into his normal form.

"I know, you can chase mice, just don't eat them. I'm fine with you running around after them but you could get a serious disease if you put the mouse in your mouth." Kurama said ruffling Kiras hair. "You looked so cute running around after the mouse, I want to see you having that much fun and I like that." Kira blushed and looked down.

"Now, how about we go to bed? You've had a big day." Kurama said.

"Okay, but...can I have my mouse back?" Kira asked.

"No, you cant." Kurama said flatly. Kira pouted for a moment but stood up to go to his room. "But you can sleep in my room with me if you'd like." Kira smiled brightly and followed Kurama into the room. It was much better than going to his room. Kurama pulled kira close to him and the tiger nuzzled the fox gratefully.

Kurama decided that doing weird things like this and snuggling up together after was a nice thing to do every once in a while. He hoped they could do the latter more often though. It felt nice to have another body in the bed.

"Kurama?" Kira asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering...do you really like me?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I like you very much." Kurama said smiling.

"Good." Kira purred. "Will you like me no matter what happens?

"Yes I will, why do you ask." Kurama asked.

"I needed to make sure I could do this." Kira said stabbing Kurama with a large dagger. Kurama gasped in shock holding the wound and looked at Kira in shock.

"K-kira? Why-hy?" Kurama asked in shock.

End Part 5

yami: short i know but i HAD to end it there!

Kira: you just love ending it where i go evil dont you T.T

Yami: of course! cliff hangers are fun as long as you're the one writing!

Kira: i hate you...

Yami: aah! you dont mean that! I AM YOUR CREATOR! on another note, i'm a little stuck on this story so it might be a little while til i next update, i have about half a chapter written so i may post that up later but i want to get more before i do > that's all we have to say right now...JA NE

Kira: can be heard scream,ing in the background S.O.S.! HELP! HYPER YAOI FANGIRL ON THE LOOSE!


End file.
